


Testing Process

by Q (King_Loki_Laufeyson)



Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kid Loki, Magic, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Loki_Laufeyson/pseuds/Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki attempts to learn magic but with some unfortunate consequences. </p><p>Sequel of sorts to 'Evolution'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Process

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is ok. I only had a small idea. More might be on its way if there is demand for it.  
> I don't own any of the characters.

Loki sat in the library, legs crossed on the windowsill looking at the book. It was very thick, quite heavy and had taken a lot of effort to get down from the top shelf. He had read the first couple of pages but hadn’t seen anything on the threads he could see around him, nothing at all.  
Since the disastrous meal with his family that had led him to being restricted to being in his room or the library at any one time, he had researched his new abilities. He had come to the conclusion that the threads of light or magic, whatever you want to call it were the roots of the world’s tree Yggdrasil, the tree he had touched before he could see the strands. He had also made an observation that moving these threads had consequences, some good and others bad, some, he couldn’t bear thinking about.  
He turned a page in the book. It spoke of drawing energy from the air around you but perhaps that energy could be from the threads instead. He jumped down from the windowsill and looked over at the book, the spell seemed simple, he had moved the wine jug already, why couldn’t he try to move something else. He thought back to the meal and remembered what the threads had looked like and tried to find some that looked similar.  
Once he had pinpointed a few by a bookshelf he walked over to them and touched one gently. Light ran from floor to ceiling and Loki cold feel the energy run through him. It left a slight tingling sensation and the feeling that some magic or energy still lingered. He smiled at the feeling. It dispersed quite quickly.  
He looked around, there were some threads that were attached to objects, he wondered if he pulled on it something could happen. He reached up for one connected to a book, he tugged sharply on it and moved quickly as the whole shelf fell to the floor with a loud crash. Loki moved his hands away from any threads and examined the damage he had caused.  
The sound of the door closing made him look up and he wished he hadn’t.  
Odin walked in, making his way towards the wreckage, a frown on his face. ‘Loki. What did you do?’ He asked, his voice booming.  
‘I attempted to climb the shelves to reach a book, I thankfully managed to jump off just in time.’ The lie came smoothly and quickly from his lips. He looked up at Odin, hoping the fact he had survived possible injury would be a relief. The All-father’s frown didn’t fade, Loki’s hopeful smile did. ‘You should not have tried to do such a thing. Ask Thor next time, he is tall enough to reach and he won’t make a mess like you.’ Odin looked down on his younger son, no emotion in his eye. ‘Now clear this up.’ He said before leaving the room.  
Loki looked down at the books scattered across the floor. It would take hours to clear by hand, not to mention having to lift the bookcase up straight again. He sighed and sat on the floor, resting his head on his hands as he tried to think what he could do.  
The book had fallen open on a page covered with what seemed like lines. He almost crawled over it, reaching for the handwritten leather bound journal. He looked at the page then up at the threads, the diagrams seemed to illustrate each thread and what it did. His eyes widened as he went to check for an author but there wasn’t one. Who would know such a thing and why would they have just left this book lying around in the library.  
Loki’s worry about who the book belong to ended when he realized what this meant. He could now truly study magic, if the book was true. He could finally become Thor’s equal but in a different way, how Odin would be proud of him. Smiling he looked through the book for the thread that could fix the mess.  
Once he had matched the thread to one near the pile of books he walked over to it and, after reading the instructions carefully, pulled on the thread.  
The bookcase instantly returned to its original position and the books stacked themselves haphazardly along the shelves. He smiled and went to straighten a few of the messier ones by hand, proud of his work.  
He sat back on the windowsill with the new book, desperate to learn the identities of every single thread, no matter how long it took.


End file.
